


Laughy Sapphy

by femmefatales



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: The first time Ruby and Sapphire hold hands.This was a prompt sent to me on my tumblr, sparklingfanfiction.tumblr.com by an anonymous user :)





	Laughy Sapphy

The first time Ruby and Sapphire held hands romantically was a disaster. Well, at least in Ruby’s eyes.

The pair lay in a field of grass. Earth’s setting sun warmed their backs, and the pollen-thick wind made the air smell sweet. Ruby looked over at the gem beside her and was floored by her beauty. Sapphire emanated grace and strength, even with her pale blue hair in knots from the unpredictable Terran weather. Her fluffy bangs were parted down the middle, allowing her striking eye to shine through. 

“Sapphire?” Ruby whispered. Her voice was swept away by the breeze, and Sapphire blinked at her. 

“Did you say something?” She asked, voice an ethereal melody. 

Ruby cleared her throat. “Just your name. I...I wanted to tell you that I--”

“Love you. I do, as well,” Sapphire cut her off and smiled, cheeks round and almost smug. Ruby rolled her eyes fondly, giving Sapphire a playful shove.

“Stop using your future vision on me!” 

“Alright, alright, my darling. I just enjoy teasing you.” 

Ruby flushed at the petname and inwardly thanked her kindergarten for crafting her from red pigment rather than something pale. Pssh, like Sapphire couldn’t read her body language already. “W-Well, I like making you laugh, so…” Ruby stared at her thumbs, wiggling her hands around awkwardly. “S-So nevermind, it’s okay.” 

Sapphire’s smile widened, and woah. It was incredible. Ruby swallowed and subconsciously smoothed her floof of hair down.

“I’m glad,” Sapphire whispered. Then she casually reached over, movements whimsical and gentle as they always were. Ruby’s eyes followed the action in anticipation, and then Sapphire intertwined Ruby’s hot hand with her own. 

For a blissful moment Ruby squeezed back, enjoying the sensation despite her embarrassment. They lay there, content, until Sapphire broke the silence by sniffing the air. “Something is burning,” She said with a knowing smile. 

Ruby’s eyes widened and she ripped her hand away, patting the grass under her that had gone up in flames. Sapphire, who seemed unfazed, put it out with a simple wave of her arm. Ruby's breathing sped up as she tried and failed to cool her body. Ruby curled in on herself, ashamed. She’d went ahead and ruined a perfect moment by almost setting the forest on fire. _Why can’t I be cool like Sapphire?!_ She thought. She felt frustrated tears well up in her eyes as her temperature continued to rise. All of these negative feelings came to an abrupt halt, however, when Sapphire’s gorgeous laughter broke the silence. 

“Ruby!” She said, chest rising and falling with uncontrollable giggles. “You’ve set the plant life on fire! You’re so cute!” 

Ruby couldn’t help but join in. The two gems laughed, and laughed, basking in the rapidly dimming sunlight and the comfort of one another. 

“Laughy Sapphy. You’re my Laughy Sapphy!” Ruby gasped, grabbing Sapphire’s hand again.

Sapphire stopped giggling to stare at Ruby in wonder. “That nickname. It’s fantastic!” 

Ruby grinned widely. “You think so?”

“Yes!” Sapphire placed a hand over her mouth as her incessant laughter started up again. Only Sapphire could make snorting cute, Ruby thought fondly. “ _You_ are fantastic, Ruby.” 

Suddenly, the grass was on fire again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I love writing cute, light-hearted femmeslash fics. Please feel free to send me prompts! <3 Sending you love


End file.
